The good and the bad
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: What ships of Wreck-it-Ralph are good or just plain bad? The great or terrible? PS: will probably offend or annoy some people! Don't send me flames becuase I'll just delete them!
1. Chapter 1

Ship NO 1: Vanellope and Ralph

Do I like this ship?...NO!

I dislike this ship,( although I can see why people like it,) is becuase I love Vanellope and Ralph Father/Daughter relationship, it is so cute! I don't see why anyone would want to change it! And another reason is becuase Vanellope is around 30 years younger then Ralph, so even if Vanellope DOES get upgrade like lots of Ralph/Vanellope stories have, it would be kinda peodoish becuase there is alteast a 30 year gap between them! It's like a 15 year old girl dating a 45 year old man!

1/10

Ship no 2: Turbo and Vanellope:

Huh?

I'm just confused why Vanellope would love a guy who had ruined her game, made her a glitch, made her live 15 years as a outcast, and lied and cheated? And I don't think that Turbo thinks highly of Vanellope after she took her game back.

Plus, it's sorta creepy becuase Turbo must be aleast 30 years older then her (:O

1/10

Ship NO 3: VANELLOPE AND TAFFYTA:

I don't know why I (REALLY) dislike this ship, whether if it's becuase I'm a girl and it's just odd and cringey for me.

I can't see Vanellope loving a girl who had pretty much been in charge of ruining her life and making her mireseble, besides they are too different; Vanellope is care-free, cheery, easy-going, forgiving and although we aren't given much of Taffyta character, I see her being stubborn, seroius and really determined so I can picture her and Vanellope personalities clashing.

2/10

Ship NO 4:Turbo and Taffyta:

Um yeah I suppose I could see Turbo wanting to gain power again and a jealous Taffyta helping him and along the way they fall in love. And since they are both quite similar: determined, love the spotlight and in charge.

But then again, Turbo is about several decades older then her, so it's kinda another Ralph/Vanellope ship again :/

5/10

Ship NO 5: Rancis and Gloyd

I see Rancis and Gloyd being too different and stuff for each other, Rancis being too vain and serious for Gloyd while Gloyd is too cheeky and rebelish for Rancis. I just see them more as frienemies, and to be honest, I'm in LOVE with the idea of them competing for Vanellope, or am I the only one?

And I don't see ether of them gay

3/10

Ship NO 6:swizzle and Vanellope

Yeah I do ship this, becuase I find it quite sweet and I can see Swizzle and Vanellope chilling out together by dancing to some music or something, I love it! Oh and I have fallen in love with the idea that Swizz will give up his player ways for Vanellope ;)

8/10

Ship NO 7: Swizzle and Minty/Crumbelinda

Aw, so sweet! Yeah and I saw Minty's recolour smile at Swizz at a start of a race so yeah. And Minty and Swizz just seem to...go together ya know? But I ADORE the idea of Swizzle, a relaxed and kinda rebelish boy, fall for a more higher-classed girl like Crumbelina who gives off the appearance of being posh and perfect, unlike Swizzle; i love the idea that Swizzle is nervous about if Crumbelinda is too good for him. Yu have to admit, it'll make a pretty good love story...OH MY GOD! I JUST HAD A GOOD IDEA OFR NEW STORY!

8/10

Ship NO 8: Taffyta and Rancis:

Not my favorite ship becuase I am a serious Vannillabutter fan but yeah, quite cute and they ARE around each ther all the time and they both are quite vain with Rancis and his badass hair and Taffyta with her makeup. They do seem so cute with each other but no, I don't ship them heaps, sorry

6/10

Ship NO 9: Calhoun and Felix:

CUTENESS OVERLOAD!

Believe me, I normally dislike a relationship with a tall girl and short guy because it's usually just plain weird, but this is just adorable how can you hate it? They just seem so perfect for each other and I love how they are total opposites but are still amazing together, so guess that the saying 'oppersites attract' really does exist.

And Calhoun definatly deserves a happy ending.

And I love their laughing taffy scene in the movie, HOW CAN YOU NOT?! :D

9/10

(MY FAVOURITE SHIP) Ship NO 10: Vanellope and Rancis/ Vanellope and Gloyd:

I CAN'T CHOOSE WHICH SHIP I LOVE THE MOST! THEY ARE BOTH TOO PERFECT!

Okay, fit over, but I just absolutely love this!

Rancis and Vanellope are perfect together becuase I can see Rancis drop his vain ways for Vanellope, becoming completely in love with her because she is different and I can see Rancis like different. Plus they are just adorable together and they can do each other hair! And did you SEE the way Rancis looked at Vanellope when Vanellope glitches out of her dress and glitches near Rancis? She has him WHIPPED ALREADY!

Gloyd and Vanellope...PERFECT! They are both cheeky and pranksterish, with a wild streak, and rebels, c'mon people, feel the love! They also look really cute together! I just adore this ship, becuase it is practically a match made in heaven, they are just so good together!

100/10

**Authors note:**

**Dont send me hate messages cos I don't care! I've posted this and I AIN'T taking it down! My opinions people! Sue me! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your support. I was just doing a oneshot but then I remebered a few ships that I HATE so I added a litte chapter**

SHIP NO. 11: Gloyd and Taffyta:

okay, I'm so sorry becuase quite a few of my readers sent me messages that they are Pumpkin Taffy fans and honestly..I absolutely detest them together.

Because Gloyd is way better for Vanellope and they would just be plain terrible for each other; Taffyta is probably serious girl and I have a feeling that Gloyd would just really annoy her and Gloyd would just find Taffyta boring, and I just don't see Gloyd liking a girl that cries easily and likes pink it's just..wrong.

But I do understand how some people would ship them in a way, becuase the tricksters often fall for the popular girls, but I still prefer VanillaPumpkin :)

5/10

Ship NO. 12: Felix and Turbo:

Urrrrrrrm, no, just no.

Im sorry if you ship them but I just simply don't see any romance in them, and Felix didn't really seem to care about Turbo in the movie, besides, Fleix would go against Turbo evil ways

(Turbo: I'm gonna corrupt Surgar Rush!

Felix: Jimmymey jamneyiy no!)

Sorry, just had to say that! And I think that's how Felix says it...

Anyway, I just prefers Felix and Calhoun.

1/10

Ship NO. 13: Ralph and Felix:

No, just, no.

Felix is just perfect for Calhoun and anyway, Felix and Ralph just have that great brother bond that is so cute! I just see them like non-blood brothers

2/10

Ship NO. 14: Calhoun and Ralph:

no, people, just no.

Everyone knows that these two just aren't right! There personalities aren't right for each other, they wouldn't even last 5 minutes on a date because Ralph would probably just p*ss Calhoun off and she'll shoot him XD

4/10

(I'll gave it a 4 becuase it will be VERY entertaining)

Ship NO. 15: Sour bill and Turbo:

Um, okay I suppose it could sorta work because Sour Bill was Turbo/king candy right-hand man but his memories where locked away when he was serving him so not really too sure about this ship, sorry.

I do actually really want Bill to meet someone who could well...make him smile XD but just not with Turbo! no me gusta

And Turbo doesen't really deserve someone becuase sour bill makes me laugh so much

1/10


	3. Serious Note

**Hey everyone!**

**I have done a MAJOR change over this story becuase I don't think many people were happy about it...understament of the century XD**

**And I did realise I was harsh about some ships so yeah, and I removed the brave and ROTG ships becuase it is WIR stuff, and next chapter will be this last becuase I've run out of ships :/**

**Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my last chapter since iver ran out of ship, enjoy**

Gene and Felix:

Didn't post this in other chapters since I hadn't really heard about it before since I well, just pretty much read Vanilla Butter and Vanilla Pumpki XD. But I'm not too keen in this idea becuase as I said before, I think that Felix belongs with Calhoun, it's just too cute to resist. And Gene was a massive jerk in the movie to be honest so I think that Felix is too good for Gene.

Gene needs to get laid XD

(sorry, just had to say that becuase whenever I see Gene I think that)

2/10

Candlehead and Rancis:

One of my fans suggested me this, and I quite like it, I mean it's no Vanilla Butter and Hero Cuties, but it is quite sweet but it's a kinda risky relationship becuase Rancis could ether be mellowed by Candlehead relaxed nature or could ether be really annoyed by her, so it's kinda unsure, but I kinda like it all the same

4/10

Swizzle and Snowanna:

Hmmm, quite a unheard of ship, but when I think of them together I immediately think of them dancing their butts off at a disco, anyone else think like that? Just me? Okay...XD

But the main reason why I'm not sure about this ship is becuase we know practically NOTHING of Snowanna's character, she could be too uptight for Swizzle, or too loud and nosy for Swizzle, who knows? We can only know if WIR made a sequel...(HINT, HINT!)

5/10

**Okay, that's all I can think of but if I've left any ships out, feel free to message me and I add them in ;) thank you and goodbye!**


End file.
